


my sunshine on a rainy day

by VIRTUALWORLD



Series: girls/girls • series of drabbles [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIRTUALWORLD/pseuds/VIRTUALWORLD
Summary: from a series of drabble requests. (i/ii)...in which misaki receives a surprise after a day full of stress.





	my sunshine on a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @froppivity on twt, thank u!!  
> title is from ur s’cute, by eburnean. please give it a listen!  
> btw the formats p messed up im postin this from mobile

though apricot sunlight spilled through the windows and onto the table in front of her, misaki felt as though it was 3 am in the morning.

but it was 7:45 pm, according to the little numbers on her computer screen.

she mumbled a swear under her breath, blindly grasping for the half empty (half full?) energy drink sitting on the table. despite nearly missing her lips, misaki continued to type away on the laptop.

it was almost funny—not too long ago, she’d despised harohapi and everything to do with it. how idiotically idealistic everyone was (sans kanon), the embarrassing half-planned performances, and mostly the stupid pink fursuit she had to stuff herself into.

and yet here she was, furiously looking for a gig to book while also proofreading the lyrics kanon had typed up nearly a month ago.

“excuse me,” a voice piped up, startling misaki.

“ah, y-yes?” she replied, barely glancing up at the waitress. it was rude, yes, but her rudeness was justified because misaki was a busy woman, and this waitress was uncomfortably cute.

“just so you know, we’re closing up in a few,”

“right, right, i’m almost...i’m almost done, yeah.”

(actually, what was the point of bringing an energy drink if she was at a cafe?)

she brushed off the thought, opening up a new tab.

suddenly, there was a chime—the echoing chime of a bulb hitting a bell. the door swung wide open, thrusting an unholy amount of cold air onto misaki—who, unfortunately, had her sweatshirt wrapped around her waist.

before she could react, a familiar voice cooed out.

“misaki!!”

her blonde hair was a blur as she ran towards her girlfriend, as she threw her arms around her. misaki was startled (an understatement), but couldn’t help but feel sickeningly smitten by the warmth of the one she loved.

“kokoro, what could you possibly be doing here? at this hour?”

kokoro placed a kiss to misaki’s cheek, and barely broke away as she replied, “look, look! i have a surprise for you!”

she raised her arms over the other girl’s head, revealing a box-like object draped in fabric with little ducks all over it.

“ta-daaa!!” kokoro chimed, tearing the fabric away from the box. sitting on the table was a bento box, filled with rice shaped to resemble michelle, octopus hotdogs, and other such delicacies.

the cafe was silent for a moment.

“...misaki-chan hasn’t been smiling recently, and so i had to think of something to bring her smile back!”

“and you made this yourself?”

kokoro nodded with enthusiasm.

misaki felt her cheeks heating up. the corner of her lips twitched, threatening to form a smile. she let out a sigh, as she closed her laptop and wrapped the lunch.

“i did not know that you could cook,” she finally smiled, tucking her laptop under her armpit to leave a hand free for kokoro’s.

kokoro grinned in return. “i didn’t either!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, have a nice day!  
> u can find me...  
> on twt: @PR0JECTDIVA  
> on tumblr: @k4makura  
> thats it everyone go home


End file.
